Technical Field
The present invention relates to a resin composition and a resin molded article.
Related Art
Hitherto, various resin compositions have been provided and are used for various applications.
In particular, resin compositions containing a thermoplastic resin are used in various components and cases of home electronics and automobiles or in various components, for example, of cases of business machines and electric and electronic apparatuses.